1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal that can improve mobile communication terminal usage environments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals are typically configured of a case, a battery, a circuit substrate and an antenna. The case defines an exterior appearance of a mobile communication terminal and the battery supplies the power to the mobile communication terminal. Various parts are mounted on the circuit substrate. The antenna sends and receives predetermined signals to and from a base station or a satellite station.
However, as a new structure is applied to a conventional mobile terminal, slimness of a conventional mobile terminal happens to face its limitation and it results in a thick mobile communication terminal. In addition, the thick conventional mobile communication terminal might deteriorate wireless communication environments.